1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video processing technique, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for automatically judging a characteristic of a lost block when transmitting a digital video.
2. Background of the Related Art
Recently, a technique for recovering various video signals transmitted through communication media without an error are becoming more important. The video includes several frames having different scene characteristics and motion degrees. Further, the frame includes macroblocks having a size of 16×16 pixels corresponding to a video coding unit.
The video is compressed using a discrete cosine transform (DCT), a variable length coding method, a motion compensation coding method, etc. and then transmitted. If a block of the video is lost due to an error generated during the coding process or the transmission process through a transmission channel, a quality of the recovered video is degraded.
Currently several error concealment techniques are used to recover a lost block. However, the current methods do not satisfy the needs of the communication industry.